Antenna supports are typically used to mount digital and/or analog antennas to communications towers. In the prior art, antenna supports are typically formed from steel trusses, pipes and guy supports. These steel members can detrimentally affect the signals received and transmitted from the individual antennas. In some areas, such as residential or high visibility areas, communication tower antenna supports which are less conspicuous or which have a slender profile are desirable. An antenna support which incorporates one or both of these features is needed.